


What Harry Was Missing

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 15 May in response to hill_'s prompt of <i>Ron/Draco: freckles spanking getting caught</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Harry Was Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hill_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hill_).



> Written on 15 May in response to hill_'s prompt of _Ron/Draco: freckles spanking getting caught_.

Draco was always afraid of getting caught by Potter returning to the dormitory when he was laid over Ron's lap receiving a spanking for having been discovered counting the Weasel's freckles in class, but he couldn't help staring at Ron just the same. The thought of those big, warm, calloused hands smacking his arse, cupping his balls, fisting his cock made him crazy. 

"Hit me . . . harder, please! I'm such . . . such a bad boy!"

Ron's response was to jab his thumb inside Draco's arse and twist it. "Did I tell you to speak, you prat?"

It made Draco shudder and buck.


End file.
